


Not the Easter bunny

by Professor_Clayton



Category: VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Easter shopping, F/M, Fluff, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Clayton/pseuds/Professor_Clayton
Summary: Yukari forgot about an important gift for an important person
Relationships: ARSLOID/Yuzuki Yukari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Not the Easter bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me_Meow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/gifts).



> Another request! Arsloid and Yukari go to build a bear.  
> I took some liberty with this prompt, I still hope it turned out ok!

Easter was approaching rapidly and diva turned hobby asmrtist Yukari Yuzuki was running late on gathering presents. She had finished painting eggs and put them into little baskets, adding little bars of chocolate. They looked adorable. One for each friend and family member. She counted them once again, just to be sure. Thirteen… fourteen… Yukari recounted in her head, going through the list again. "Holy moly!" She froze in realization. The most important one was missing! What to get for Arsloid? Her mind rushed and she rummaged through her flat, looking for her wallet. She finally found her white leather wallet and rapidly opened it, lilac eyes widening in relief as she saw the two bills sticking out. "That's just enough!" She sighed happily and let it disappear in her purse. She pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail and put on a thin jacket then heading out to the mall.  
Late Easter shopping was apparently very common as the mall was basically flooded with parents rushing into toy stores and grandparents rushing to shop for groceries. But one purple-haired bunny diva would not lose her head about this. She slowly made her way through the crowds until she spotted the round white sign. Build-a-bear. It, too, was rather full. Crying children and annoyed parents waiting in lines at the different stations of the workshop. A sigh passed Yuzukis lips as she shuffled into line. It took about half an hour just to get to choose the plushy she wanted to go with. She ended up taking a small light purple bunny plush with her, she thought the little sakura blossoms at its ears made for a cute detail. She paid with the last of her pocket money, a bright smile on her lips. Yukari turned to leave the shop when a familiar mob of bright red hair caught her eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest but she quickly shook it off and stormed out.  
The diva stuck around the mall for a little longer, just sitting on the side and observing the passing people. There it is again. That flaming red. Yukari quickly got up from her seat to get a better view. White shirt, red pants. It was him. She quickly hid the bunny in her purse as best as she could and ran after him. "Arsloid! Arsloid!" She waved her hands until he finally turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. She noticed how wide his eyes were and came to a stop. "Ars-kun..?" Her eyes wander from his face down to his chest where he was clutching a white bear wearing a blue-white uniform. "Yukari I…" He stuttered, mind racing and he just clutched the stuffed animal more tightly. "You weren't supposed to see this yet…" He looked at her and sighed disappointedly.  
Blush rose to Yuzuki's cheeks and she smiled slightly. "No no no, don't smile. This isn't good! Now I'll have to get you a new present a-and-" He rambled on but stopped when the diva reached into her purse and pulled out her present too. "I guess it's only fair that you get to see yours too." She giggled softly and Arsloid sighed again, defeated. "Alright then. Yukari, happy Easter." He said and held the bear resembling himself up to her. Her slender fingers gently grabbed the plushy and grazed his in the process. "Ars-kun?" She whispered and held onto his hand. "Huh? What is it?" The red-head bend down slightly to better hear her. Within a second her lips were on his and off them again, the touch so light it was almost unnoticeable. The singers face became as red as his hair and he stared at her. "Happy Easter to you too!" She chirped innocently and in exchange handed him his present.  
They left the mall together, hands intertwined and plushies under each arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short and I'm so sorry but I didn't even know Arsloid existed before this request came in.  
> I'd be super happy if you told me what you thought of this!  
> Also, I had the worst pun prepared for this but I wasn't able to fit it in the story after all.  
> "Don't be an arse-loid."  
> The thing about her being an asmrtist was a terrible attempt at comedy but I remember her voiceroid program used in some kind of relaxation audio.


End file.
